


Trust In This

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And maybe a blowjob that happened once when they were drunk, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmare, References to sexy dreams, drinking on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Libertus has been having the same nightmare again and again. In it, a sea of bright, blue flames, and his best friend burning alive at the heart of the fire.





	Trust In This

**Author's Note:**

> For LibNyx Week 2017! I love these two and the best friends/lovers/everything-in-between dynamic they share. It's so easy to slide between roles because they mean so much to each other, and just... ugh. Fuck me up.

He’d had the nightmare before more times than he could count. 

It always started out differently - sometimes he was with Nyx at a bar after work, sometimes they were back home in Galahd - but the ending was the same every time. No matter how good the dream began, no matter how innocent, it always ended in flames. Bright, blue flames that burned as if with the rage of a terrible god. 

And every time, Libertus was forced to watch as Nyx was consumed by them. 

That night, it had been the same. He awoke with a ragged gasp, his skin clammy beneath his uniform and the image of his best friend writhing in fire and pain etched like death into his memory. Even over the pounding of blood in his ears, Libertus could hear the screaming, the sound of flesh blistering and popping - it had been so real,  _ too real _ , and the heat of it had left his throat painfully dry. 

“Sleeping on the job again?” 

Familiar, close, the sudden voice caught Libertus by surprise. He scrambled to the edge of the pillar against which he’d been leaning just in time to see Nyx stride into the guard tower. The real Nyx, flesh and blood perfectly intact beneath his decorated uniform, and a smirk hanging on his lips. 

Libertus couldn’t have been happier to see him, though for the sake of his reputation he managed to feign annoyance. “You kiddin’? I’m just keeping all the bad guys on their toes.” Nyx, plopping down next to him with his back to the pillar, rolled his eyes. “Hey, I’m serious. I fooled you, didn’t I?” 

“The only fool I see here is you.” But Nyx’s smile was as bright and as sharp as ever as he stretched his legs out in front of him, tapping his boot against Libertus’ in a familiar greeting. “Just be glad it was me that caught ya, and not Crowe.”

“Yeah, yeah.” And yet how could he  _ not  _ be glad it was Nyx? Even through the space between them, his friend’s presence was calming. The smile as it played across his face warmed Libertus’ heart as much as the nightmare had chilled it, and before long he felt the panic in his veins begin to subside. Still, he couldn’t resist sliding his fingertips across the dusty floor, seeking out Nyx’s hand to wrap around something solid, something real,  _ just to be sure.  _

Nyx frowned. “Hey,” he pressed softly in time with his own fingers curling around Lib’s in turn. “You alright?”

“Huh? Yeah. I, uh. I had...that dream again. Y’know the one.”

“Ah.” Something flashed across Nyx’s face, more amusement than concern, and he cast his friend a dark look. “That one where I’m suckin’ your d-”

“No, fer fuck’s sake, man! That was a long time ago!” Libertus huffed out his embarrassment through his teeth as he threw his elbow out to connect with a few ribs. “I mean the other one. The one with the fire.”

This time, the shadow that passed over Nyx’s features was telling. Of course he knew about the haunting ‘visions’ Libertus had been having - there was nothing that went unshared between them, after all - but he couldn’t make sense of them anymore than his friend could. Maybe they meant nothing at all. Yet the way Lib described them, so vivid and lifelike, tended to set his nerves on edge. 

And so, much to Libertus’ chagrin, his reaction was to reach into the front of his jacket and withdraw a small, silver flask. “Wish you’d go back to the other kind,” he smirked as he tipped the flask up to his lips, then passed it to his friend. “I’d rather be blowing you in your dreams than dying a horrible death.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Nah, that’s what the whisky’s for.” 

As Libertus sniffed suspiciously at the flask, Nyx fell into a comfortable silence. His head found its way to a broad shoulder, his fingers twined tighter with the ones still clasping his hand. And he smiled despite himself.

If anyone were to find them like this, sitting side by side at the top of the guard tower, shirking their duties to drink and hold hands, they might have made  _ assumptions _ . And maybe they wouldn’t exactly be wrong. But neither would they understand, not really. What he and Libertus shared...it was different. It was stronger than words, and stronger than nightmares. Always had been. He had to trust in that, had to believe because otherwise -- 

“ _ Ugh! _ ” Libertus suddenly spat, his nose twisting up in offense. “The hell did you fill this with, Chocobo piss?!” 

Laughing, Nyx accepted back his flask and drained the contents in a smooth gulp. “See, told you it’d help. You’re back to normal already.”


End file.
